edfandomcom-20200215-history
It Came From Outer Ed
"It Came From Outer Ed" is the 5th episode of Season 3 and the 57th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed tries his hand at creating a scam by reenacting a curse from a story in his comic book. Plot Ed is reading a new comic called "The Curse of Evil Tim"; yet at the same time, Eddy is putting on a show, with Ed as the star. Apparently, Ed believes that Edd, dressed in a menacing costume, is a real monster under the influence of Evil Tim. He grabs a tree and crushes Edd and Jimmy. Then Ed apparently thinks up a scam, but Eddy turns him down, yet after another one of Edd's lectures, Eddy lets Ed's idea come to pass. Ed then suggests a bunch of rocks. In the construction site, Ed paints an "X" (actually a Q for some reason); Edd notices this and brings it up. Ed then lifts a porta-pottie and shows Eddy in a skeletal get-up. Ed soon says "BOING!" and then states it is lunch break. Ed then gives everybody sandwiches for lunch before he starts eating his. Right after Ed finishes his sandwich, he knocks away the table and food before yelling at his friends to get back to work. Ed hands Edd the same rock and says to put it on the "X". Ed then takes Eddy to go find rotten spaghetti noodles. As they leave Edd still holding the heavy rock yells to Ed "I CAN'T FIND AN X!" due to the fact that there are only Q's around the site instead of X's. Ed and Eddy then go to the lane to apparently look for a sacrifice, they seem to find the perfect one, Jimmy's stuffed bunny, Mr. Yum Yum, which he just got from Sarah. Ed then "disguised" as a teapot (actually balancing it on his torso), Ed then gets noticed and makes off with Mr. Yum Yum, the other kids then think Eddy is responsible for this and Sarah quickly beats him up. Then Eddy returns hurt bad and remains hatless for the rest of the episode. They are followed back to the construction site, and the kids form an angry mob, yet Ed calls them fools as Evil Tim will make them pay with their brains. He then starts gnawing on Jimmy's precious stuffed animal, destroying it. This action scares Rolf, who then encourages the rest of the kids to escape inside his clam, Bobo. Ed's scam fails and he explains he was trying to enact the curse from his comic book, but it didn't work. Edd tells his friend that curses are not real and are all just myths and superstition based on people's personal fears. Shortly after this, crows somehow are flying to the Construction Site; they apparently were all summoned to gather there. Ed believes that "EVIL TIM HAS BECKONED THEM!" The episode ends with the crows swarming the Eds. Trivia *'Goof': When Sarah punched Eddy in the face, he had a black eye. After Ed pummels Jimmy with a tree, Eddy's black eye is healed. *The ending of this episode, in which the Eds get attacked by a flock of crows, is likely a tribute to Alfred Hitchcock's 1963 horror film, The Birds. *Rolf's pet clam Bobo makes its only appearance in this episode. However, it did make a cameo appearance in Ed Kau Berat! *Eddy potentially breaks the fourth wall at the beginning, as he tells Edd to "stick to the script." Eddy could either be referring to the script for the episode, or the lines they rehearsed for the monster show. *It's possible that Nazz is allergic to shellfish. When Rolf put the kids inside Bobo, Nazz can be heard yelling "I'm allergic to shellfish!" *Kevin's line "Is that a giant clam?" is reused in "From Here to Ed." *When Ed begins tearing at the belly of Mr. Yum-Yum with his teeth, Rolf reacts with great fear and carries everyone off in Bobo. This could mean that Rolf recognized the curse, or that "biting the belly of a stuffed hand cloth" is a bad omen in the Old Country. *The Masked Mumbler's locker from "Tag Yer Ed" reappears in this episode. *Eddy reveals that he gets gas from eating pancakes. *The name of this episode comes from the 1953 sci-fi film It Came from Outer Space. *In the Ed vs. Evil Tim Show, Jimmy says "Jeepers, Sarah. Ed's scaring the Mr. Bojangles out of me." This is a reference to the song "Mr. Bojangles" by Jerry Jeff Walker. Video See also *Evil Tim *The Curse of Evil Tim *Ed vs. Evil Tim *The Curse of Evil Tim (scam) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3